1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic music apparatus that loads music data files from a storage medium.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, some electronic music apparatus exemplified by an electronic musical instrument is designed for treating timbre and timbre data called “voice”, and is provided with a user voice (called also as custom voice) function of allowing users to freely enter voice parameters and waveforms in addition to a preset voice (preset timbre) that has been preset to the electronic music apparatus in advance. For example, in an electronic musical instrument described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 08-248961, user voice data (user-set timbre data) entered by the user voice function can be stored in external storage media such as flexible disks (FDs).
As such, when the user voice data is stored in an external storage medium attached to an electronic music apparatus, reading information that specifies user data read out from the external storage medium at the time of loading the user voice data stored in the external storage medium is reserved in advance in a memory of the main body of the electronic music apparatus. Next time, the user voice data is read in accordance with this reading information, whereby it can restore the loading state of the user voice data, and it can serve as a very convenient tool.
The problem here is that the reading information is sometimes inconsistent with the user voice data actually stored in the external storage medium. For example, when paths each storing the user voice data are recorded as the reading information, if the storage path of the user voice data is changed for some reasons, it results in a failure of reading the user voice data. When the reading is failed as such, with no clue indicating the user voice data failed to be read, no measure can be taken thereafter (e.g., the failed user voice data is never put into the correct path for reading again).